Gibbs Gift
by GWHH
Summary: Ziva is married To Tony and she is having twins. Gibbs give Ziva a very special gift for unborn daughter for her 12th birthday.


Gibbs, walked into Abby lab. The entire NCIS staff was gathered around her brand new ultra high resolution plasma video monitor. 3840×2160 1080ip 36 inch screen. They were all looking at Tony & Ziva ultra sound. Ziva was about 8 weeks along with twins, one boy and one girl. They have been married a grand total of about 7 months. They were using the new satellite editing program to sharpen the photo that was on CD trying to pick out features. Even Jimmy and Ducky was in on the action.

Gibbs, watch the screen for a few seconds and than said loudly. "I am so glad that this very expensive, brand new government system is being used to help fight crime." "Boss," Tony said, "it is being used to fight crime, one day these little guys would be fighting the bad guys right here where we are standing." Gibbs, remake "Who are we going to be fighting in the future, the French?" Everyone, got a chuckle out of that.

Gibbs, keep walking forward the group of people parted like the red sea for mosses. Gibbs, walked right up to the screen and looked at it for a several seconds and than said to Abby. "Abs, is that the best picture you can get on that." "Yes, Gibbs it is" said Abby. . "OK, save a copy and email it to everyone here." Tony, said Gibbs "I am a bit disappointed in you, he said in a very serious voice." Tony, took face took on a very pained look. "Why, that boss?" Tony, asked sounding like a kid who dad caught him sneaking booze from the liquor cabinet. "It took you almost 3 months to get Ziva in the family way. What you getting slow and soft in your old age?"

The who room erupted in laughter, Ducky and Abby had to settle themselves on each and Tim almost was on his knees from that joke. Even Gibbs laughed a little bit at that one. After, it all calmed down. Tony, said, "boss, my new wife her, insisted she take birth control up until the day of our wedding." Yes, said Ziva. "I told you, I will have no children until I am official married." They group just look at Tony and Ziva in semi shock at this Ziva comment. "Hey Boss, I got two in there did I not?" "He had a lot of helps Gibbs." said Ziva with a deep smile. The group laugh long and hard at that.

Gibbs, getting everyone attention. "People, this Sat. At my house and I am going to have a little cookout. Mostly, to celebrate this two happy kids having kids and also to show off my new boat that I plan to use one day and sail in and NOT burn. It will be at 730pm and if you want to bring anything. See Abby she keeping a list. Ok, lets get back to work." "Tony, Ziva, I need to talk to you for a moment", said Gibbs. They were in the elevator all together riding back upstairs. He told them they wanted them to come by an hour before the party official started. Why Boss, asked Tony. "It's a surprise. Just be there at 630, said Gibbs."

Ziva and Tony arrived at Gibbs house at 630 bringing Jell-O salad. Still an exotic dish to the foreign born Ziva. As they come around back, where a BBQ pit was already built with enough charcoal to cook a herd of cattle. The Kelly II boat was on a trailer and in the driveway. Looking, very shinning and polish. Tony, was glad he was finally going to sail one instead of burning it.

Gibbs, was dressed in a Marine Corp shirt that showed that he had at one time one the Marine Corp Shooting Cup. He motioned for them to come over and have a sit. He asked Tony if he wanted a beer. Sure, boss, said Tony. Ziva, spoke up, what about me? "No, booze for you for another 7 months." Ziva, made a face at Tony & Gibbs. That OK Gibbs said Tony, I can drink her share. Which, got him a sharp elbow in the stomach/ribs area that made him grunt. Gibbs, smirked at that event.

He come back with a can of grapefruit juice and two beers. You should drink two of these a day, said Gibbs. I got a case of these and shall be bring these to work next week where you shall be drinking two of these a day. Your eating and drinking for three now he said. Sounding like a proud father, giving advice to his daughter!

Ziva, just started at Gibbs and keep her face neutral. Every since she told Gibbs 5 weeks ago she was having babies. He started to act more like a father than a boss. Her "sources" at NCIS has told her. He was already starting the paper work to have her put on desk duty. He come from the old school of thinking women with child, stays home until she had it. Living in a modern age he adjusted his thinking a bit, they should at least take it easy and stay off her feet with a easy desk job. It was nice thinking, but she was going to go nuts being at desk. Maybe, she would talk to Gibbs about this next week.

Gibbs, told them to settle in and he got something for them. He come back out with a rifle case. A very old rifle case, but in unused and like new condition. It said Winchester on the side. Here Ziva, this is for your daughter on her 12th birthday. She opened it up. It was an old model Winchester 700 Police Military Sniper rifle. She took it out, with lifelong practice of using rifle her whole life, and crack opened the action. It was chambered in .223 and had a very nice scope on it. A scope that was almost 20 years out of date also, along with the gun type and case.

Than it hit her, like a ton of bricks, this rifle was bought for Gibbs daughter. That why it was chambered in such a light caliber. That why it was 20 year old state of the art technological. Ziva, started to tear up. Tony, not noticing Ziva tearing up, said "thanks boss, but it is such a good idea to give a women full of hormones a rifle?" No, Tony, its not a smart idea said Gibbs, but its not for her, said Gibbs, it for your daughter.

Ziva jumped up and grabbed Gibbs and give him a big bear hug. Oh, Gibbs. She said releasing him from the hug but keep her hands on his arms. This was for Kelly, was it not? He just nodded once. Ziva, had tears coming down her checks. Even Tony was tearing up. She hug him again and said. If Leroy & Jethro was not such a red ear name. We would name our son after you. Gibbs, just chuckled. And said, "its red neck, Ziva, not red ear." Whatever said Ziva. OK, Ziva, enough of this, wipe off them tears and I will give you a beer. That OK, I like this stuff you give me to drink. I think I will have 3 of them a day, she said with a smile


End file.
